fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Temudan Rowun
Temudan Rowun (Roun Temudan) is the previous king of Hokkan, and his agenda is still unknown. He has a son, Limdo, and has a wife named Ayula. Despite being Uruki's legitimate father, he has gone great lengths to kill his son Limdo after the prophecy that his son would kill him when the priestess arrives, was given on his son's birth. The first born, Temudan was supposed to be king, but he was struck with an incurable disease, and was told he would not live past 20. Hence the throne was given to his younger brother. Living in a forest behind the castle, Temudan is playing puppet master and has made many advancements in the downfall of Hokkan. He is making alliances with Kutou, giving them many advantages. Story King of Hokkan and the uncurable disease As Yunsa told Takiko, Temudan was a true ruler. He was always there for his subjects, he cared for them and the animals, and spent most of his time outside the castle talking to the people and hearing about their hardships and complaints. In return, the people love him and welcome him anywhere until an incurable disease struck him. A doctor told that he would not live past 20 so the throne was given to his younger brother, Tegiru Rowun, which led Hokkan to change for the worst. However, in recent chapters, it has been revealed that King Temudan was struck by the disease in an ultimately young age; Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden After the propecy that his son would kill him, he ordered Uruki to be hunted down but these attempts were in vain. He lives in a forest behind the castle and keeps the Kutou Special Taskforce under his command. Readers only get a true physical glimpse of King Temudan when Shigi, Hien, and Hagas visit him due to K.S.T. business. When Soruen dies, he notices it and chuckles over it, stating that he knew Soruen would never betray Uruki. Since then he has not made any physical appearances, but is notably mentioned most of the time by other characters and Hokkan civilians. After all, it was revealed in recent chapters how the illness came to be. Tegiru was joining him for a tour when Temudan was still king, and suddenly, a human-eating monster attacks him and wounds his arm. On the verge of death, they hear two people singing, who are respectively Hagas and Teg, the Urumiya twins, who save them and destroy the horrid monster. Temudan thanks the children, but his brother tells him that celestial warriors are a symbol of destruction and "should be killed right away". But Temudan, with his kind and seeing heart, refuses instead, keeping the children away safe. Days after this incident, he is struck by a strong fever and his limbs and bones soon begin to degrade. It is also during this time when the prophecy of Uruki is given, with this he goes mad and quickly orders his wife, Ayula, and the unborn son to be cast away. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters